Extensive research has been conducted to provide various types of communication services including voice and data services in wireless communication systems. In general, a wireless communication system is a multiple access system that supports communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g. bandwidth, transmission power, etc.) among the multiple users. The multiple access system may adopt a multiple access scheme such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA), Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA), etc.